Is this eternal love?
by DMark
Summary: Everything changes in her life after a dream. Is her love really her eternal love ? Includes: John Cena, Chris Jericho, and others. Please leave REVIEWS ... good or bad. Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying in bed, reading a magazine when there was a knock on my door. I took my reading glasses off and tied up my robe and went to see who it was. I glanced at the clock, "2am, who the hell?" I opened the door and saw a obviously disturbed Chris (jericho) standing there. He barged in apologizing under his breathe with every step.  
"Chris, what's a matter?" I closed the door as he continued to pace and mumble something under his breathe as he ran his hands desperately through his hair. I sat down on the bed and watched him. He finally stops and looks at me, tears wheled up in his eyes.  
"I cant do this anymore" his voice quivered.  
"Chris, Im not really understanding you right now, your scaring me" he sat down beside me and stared at me, a blank look in his eyes.  
"I need to be with you" he pressed his lips against mine, in a soul searching kiss, his hands grasping the back of my neck, keeping me in his lip lock...

:phone ringing:

I awoke in a panic. I regained my composure and looked around. I was in my hotel suite, I had drifted off to sleep on the couch. I heard a door swing open suddenly, as I sat up in a slight panic.  
"Hey ya baby, are you okay?" he came up behind me and planted a kiss on top of my head as he caressed my arm. It took me a second to come back to reality, after such a vivid dream. I looked back.  
"Hey ... John (Cena), good morning" he stood with a big grin on his face as he prepared some coffee. Meanwhile, I stared blankly at him. Why did I dream with someone that he despised so much in jericho? Not only in story line, but in real life. Why?  
"...and then I laid down, waited for you, and drifted to sleep.Babe? You listening to me?" he waved his hands.  
"Wha What? Yeah Im listening babe" I got up and went over to him, leaning up and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. But, I was still a little shaken.  
"Wanna shower?" he said with a little seduction in his voice as I walked towards the bathroom.  
"Not right now babe, give me a minute" I closed the door behind me.

I sat in the bathroom thinking as I looked at myself in the mirror. What did the dream mean? I didn't think about Jericho, I thought more about John, what he had to do with this dream. Was I truly happy with John? Was this a sign of bad things to come?  
I thought about how John and I first met, it was in California, before he was this big name, he was Prototype, and I adored him the moment I laid eyes on him. I was usually at shows, doing video work, production etc. I remember locking eyes with him the first time, and him introducing himself to me after the show. We hit it off and moved in within a month, until I got called to work for , you guessed it, World Wrestling Entertainment. We both knew it was a matter of time until he would come on board too, so we parted ways for the time being. It was almost a year until WWE brought John in since I had been there. When we parted ways, we promised to never forget about what we shared, and that if it was so strong it would bring us back together. When John came in, I was dating someone else at the time as was he. I couldn't stand seeing him there, and not being able to be with him. So much so, that I drifted from who I was with and went back after him. I knew I loved him, and I wanted him back in my life. He played the back and forth game with me for months, until about a month ago, that we've been exclusive to each other. The love is still there, but I don't know how strong it could truly be ...

:loud knocks:

"Hey, babe. Im going to the gym"  
"all right"  
"...are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Im fine. Just want to shower, had a bad night's sleep" I turned the shower on and began to undress.  
"Okay, we'll talk over lunch, k? Talk to you later" I got into the shower.  
"Okay" I said as I closed the curtain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my shower, I went down to the arena to meet with the crew and to hopefully run into Chris. Chris and I went back a while, he was one of the first people to bring me in to this when I first arrived, so even though John hated him, I couldn't let myself hate someone who has been nothing but a friend to me. My phone began to vibrate as I grabbed my bags out of the trunk.  
  
Hey baby, where you at? John questioned on the other end.  
Im arriving at the arena  
Oh, okay. I thought we we're meeting for lunch... I get back from the gym and your gone. What's going on? I sighed, I knew he was annoyed with my strange behavior.  
Look hun, Im sorry. I just needed to get here and meet with the crew. There was silence at the other end.  
Its okay baby, its just that I miss you. We didn't sleep together last night, then you wake up in the weird mood... nothing ... I just miss you I smirked, he could be so sweet at times that it would melt my heart.  
I miss you too. How about, you come to the arena, we have lunch and then maybe think about that shower in your locker room I said through a smile.  
Now we're talking. I'll see you in a while babe, Love you I paused.  
I love you too I said with a slight hesitation as we hung up, it bothered me that my emotions were playing these games on me. I picked up my bags again and continued into the arena. I was greeted by my crew in the production truck, and then made my way backstage to look for Chris.

Hey you, with those tight ass jeans on I heard his voice from behind me. I stopped, looked down and smirked then finally turning around. There he was leaning up against some of the big black luggage boxes with that grin on his face. I walked over to him and crossed my arms on my chest.  
You think that's funny?  
Come on now Alex, you haven't forgotten how to take a joke since numb nuts is back in your life, have you? he seized me up as he stood up now. You are looking better than ever, did you know that? he moved his eyes up to mine and stared into them. I gulped and tried real hard to keep my composure. His smoothness was always a weakness for me.  
Fuck you Chris, now sit down I need to talk to you I laughed it off and sat down on one of the boxes, he sat beside me and awaited what I needed to say. are you going through some issues? I asked, he looked dumbfounded and chuckled slightly.  
he pointed to himself. What the hell would I be going through I stared into his eyes, making sure he wasn't bluffing. I suddenly got a flashback to my dream, as I looked away quickly.  
Alex you okay? I think I should be asking you about having issues I could feel him leaning closer to me. I stood up in a hurry.  
I gotta go, sorry I walked off and didn't look back at him. What the hell was going on with me? I couldn't even look him in the eyes any more after that dream. I finally made my way to Johns locker room, but he wasn't there yet. I went in and sat down on the couch to wait for him, and to collect myself. I smiled as there was a knock on the door, and I was sure it was John. I hurried to the door and opened it.  
Chris, what the hell? I tried to close the door but he stopped it.  
let me come in he insisted.  
are you insane, John will be here any minute, he'd rip your head off if he saw you in here I tried to close it again, but again he stopped it.  
I don't care, there's something up with you, and I need to know what it is. Alex... he called as I struggled to close the door, keeping my eyes away from his. he called again, louder and in a bothered voice. I looked up at him, leaving the door alone as it swung open now. We stared at each other, for what felt like an eternity.  
I just want to talk he said, a lot more calm now. I nodded my head and walked out, closing the door behind me, then leaning my back against it. What's wrong hun, are you having problems? You know you can talk to me, right? I couldn't stop staring at him, I had let go of all my fears and just follow my heart. I nodded again. So, then, what is it? he rested his hand on my shoulder waiting for my response, I didn't say anything for a minute.  
I had a ... I began to say.  
I heard from a far. We looked over and saw John, Chris quickly moved away his hand from my shoulder. ... hey baby he said as he came up and planted a kiss on my lips. He glared at Chris with a mean look in his eye. Chris didn't look at him, but didn't walk off either. John looked back at me. I'll be in my locker room, whenever your ready to grab some lunch he said as he glared one more time at Chris, kissed me again, then went into the room. Chris looked back at me, a little bothered.  
You were saying he questioned.  
I think Im gonna go I said pointing back at Johns locker room. Chris nodded his head.  
Yeah, see you later he said staring at me as I walked back into the locker room.  
Needless to say, I felt like shit as I shut the door. I stood there for a second until I felt Johns arms wrap around me from behind. He pushed my hair to the side to reveal my neck.  
you know, if I didn't know better. I would say you and Jericho were having a moment as I walked up he whispered. I closed my eyes, scared at what he would say next. You know I hate that little bastard right he planted a kiss on my neck as his hands ran down my bare arms. He knew all my spots, and he was getting my blood boiling. He planted a few more kisses, and turned me around, pinning me against the door in a rough manner. I looked at him, a scary look on his face, and a scary look came over me as well. and you know that you have a real man right here right? he looked me up down, then pressed his body against mine, I could feel his penis throbbing as he looked back up at me.  
John...your scaring me  
Am I, really? he was inches from my lips, not letting my arms free. I don't mean to scare you baby, but imagine me walking up to see you and the person I hate the most in this whole world, sharing a moment ... a moment your only suppose to share with ME! his tone got louder, almost to a yell. I was beginning to get upset with his behavior.  
let me go right now John he chuckled in my face.  
Why, because Im right, you have something to tell me Alex? he was almost creepy now, and it was getting to me. I was trying my hardest to fight back the tears and keep a real cool and controlled attitude, but I felt it fading, I needed to do something.  
let me go, or you will regret it John he chuckled again.  
You know who your talking to? Don't you ever threaten me! he yelled in my face this time around. I couldn't take it any longer. I lifted my knee and kicked him right in the groin, he quickly released me and fell to the floor. I quickly left the locker room and hurried through the halls. Tears were coming down my face, I never thought this would happen.


End file.
